Vault
The Vault= The Vault (El baúl traducido en español) es una opción que fue añadida en la Actualización 2.0 de Geometry Dash. Es una pantalla accesible a través del menú de opciones (esquina superior derecha) que necesita 10 Monedas de Usuario para poder ser desbloqueada. Una vez allí, el jugador puede introducir ciertas palabras en un cuadro de texto y pulsar el botón de abajo (Que es el símbolo de la dificultad Demon de color gris con un candado) para desbloquear nuevos iconos, una estela, un wave y una moneda secreta. Si se hace clic en el candado al escribir en el cuadro de texto una contraseña incorrecta o usada previamente, el texto superior cambiará diciendo frases como "No hay cuchara" ("There is no spoon"). Si se hace clic en el candado lo suficiente, a veces obtendrá frases en verde. Estas son pistas para encontrar las contraseñas las cuales desbloquean objetos u otras cosas. La mayoría de las pistas se dividen en varias líneas, por lo que se debe hacer clic en el candado varias veces para leer toda la pista. Ubicación The Vault está ubicada en los Ajustes, en el rincón superior derecho, en un candado. Si no tienes 10 monedas de usuario, el candado estará gris y no podrás abrir The Vault, pero si las tienes, el candado se volverá amarillo y al hacer clic en él, se abrirá The Vault. ¿Que hay en The Vault? En él veremos el título (The Vault), abajo de éste hay mensajes que cambian cada vez que toquemos a algo que parece ser la imagen de la dificultad Demon, solo que la piel estará gris, con abajo un candado gris. Y podremos escribir códigos arriba de este, que nos darán logros. Códigos y recompensas Traducción de algunos diálogos... * ¡No toques eso! * zzzzZZZZ... * Esta no es la sala que estás buscando... * Mi precioso * ¡No deberías pasar! * ¡No pulses el botón! * Me vas a meter en problemas... * Esto se está poniendo ridículo ('ridiculous') ... * Ve a recoger algunas estrellas * ¿Por qué tocar mis cosas? * "No hay cuchara..." ('There is no spoon...') * ¿Qué estás buscando aquí? * ¡Vete! * Debería haber escondido mejor esta sala... * No se supone que tienes que estar aquí ... * A RubRub (RobTop) no le gustará esto ... * Es mejor que RubRub no te encuentre aquí ... * "Sigiloso, sigiloso..." ('Sneaky, sneaky...') * Voy a dejar de hablar * ... * ...... * ¡Gah! * Tu desesperanza... (your 'hopeless' - correcto es 'hopelessness') * ¿Tal vez haya nuevos niveles? * Solo deja de molestarme * En serio, ¿todavía aquí? * Bien, pulsa el botón * ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? * ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer? Respuestas a códigos correctos * ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? (Pista de "Spooky") * Mi moneda ... ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Pista de "Sparky") * Así que, ¿te lo dijo él?... (Pista de "Robotop") * ¡Aprendes rápido! (Pista de "Ahead") * ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Pista de "Lenny") * Eso fue raro.... (Pista de "Gandalfpotter") * ¿Cómo es que conoces mis secretos? (Pista de "Blockbite") * Eres muy bueno en esto (Pista de "Neverending") * Ah, Tienes razón. (Pista de "Mule") Frases en verde * ¿Siempre eres así? ** Quiero decir, ¿qué sentido tiene? ** Déjame adivinar, ¿a que vas a pulsar el botón? **Qué sorpresa *¡Mira detrás de ti! ** Me pareció ver algo ** Tal vez es sólo mi imaginación ** ¿O talvez era? ** ¡DUN, DUN, DUN! * Tengo una idea para un modo de juego. ** Juegas como un cubo ** Que puede saltar ** ...Y hay espinas ** Ya no importa... * Ey, ¿qué hay de nuevo? ** El botón de volver está en la esquina. ** ¿Listo para salir? ** Cuando estés listo ... ** Bien, puedo esperar. * Las rosas son rojas (roses are 'read' - correcto es 'red') ** Las violetas son azules ** Dale clic en el botón de volver ** Y me deshago de ti *** En español no rima, pero en inglés sí * Oí un chiste el otro día ** Dos cubos caminan a un bar ** Espera... ¿Ellos caminan o se deslizan? ** No creo que los cubos puedan caminar ** Da igual... * ¿No te cansas de hacer clic? ** Quiero decir, ¿no es aburrido? ** Clic, clic, clic... ** ¿Es eso todo lo que sabes hacer? * Hay una estela escondido en alguna parte ** Pero RubRub no me dijo donde ** o cuál es la contraseña ** Tendrás que preguntarle (Hablando de Gandalfpotter) * Vuela, idiota ** ...O usa la fuerza ** Lo que llegue primero ** Hobbits sigilosos ** ¡Gryffindor! (También hablando de Gandalfpotter) * ¿Y? buscas una pista ** Escondí una en el juego ** Pero no te diré donde ** Definitivamente no en la página de "Ayuda" (Hablando de BlockBite) * Viniste por mi oro, ¿¿verdad?? ** Solía tener una moneda secreta ** Era hermosa ** Le llame "Sparky" (Hablando de la moneda secreta) * Secretos, secretos, secretos ** Es difícil recordarlos ** Me hace sentir perdido ** ¿¿Tal vez estamos en los límites de la realidad?? (Una Dimensión Desconocida en Hispanoamérica, a Twilight Zone en inglés) ** Me recuerda a un libro que leí ** Las páginas estaban raras ** La página 1 era la 2 ** Y la 3 era la 6 ** Se hacía difícil de leer (Refiriéndose a los números) * No me siento bien ** RubRub vendrá pronto... ** ...A menos que ya esté aquí ** Viendo, esperando, espiando... ** Sabe todo lo que yo hago ** Sabe todo lo que TÚ haces ** ¿Pero tal vez tú puedes detenerlo? ** ¿Tal vez tú eres la llave? (Hablando del nombre de usuario) * Me gusta el modo robot ** Hasta yo tengo un robot ** RubRub me lo dio como regalo ** No, no te daré ni una pista... (Hablando de robotop) * No le digas a RubRub, Pero me robé un icono ** Nunca lo notará... ** Lo escondí poniendo mi nombre como contraseña ** ¡Muahahaha! (Hablando de Spooky) * Ok, te daré una pista. ** Sin eso, estoy muerto. ** Si no, pues estoy atrás. ** ¿Qué soy? ** Eso no salió bien... (Hablando de Ahead) *** (Con atrás en inglés se refiere a Behind que es un antónimo de Ahead) * ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ** Eres tan terco ** Terco como un zorro ** Espera, eso no está bien ** Gha, se me fue la palabra ** Esos animales que son tercos ** Olvídalo... (Hablando de Mule) * Hay veces si se siente solitario ** Es tan silencioso ** Excepto por la música irritante ** Sigue repitiendose ** Otra y otra y otra vez ** Nunca se acaba ** No tiene un final ** Infinito ** Esas fueron como 5 pistas (Hablando de Neverending) *Con que conociste a The GateKeeper... **Escuché que se burló de mí... **Se burló de "Sparky"... **... **Como si él pudiera nombrar mejor... **¿Qué significa "GlubFlub" en primer lugar? **Digo... Oh no... **¡Yo no te dije nada!(Hablando de GlubFlub en el Vault of Secrets) Curiosidades * El cubo que se obtiene escribiendo Lenny esta basado del meme Lenny Face ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). * La estela que se obtiene escribiendo Gandalfpotter apareció en la Primera Sneak Peek * El wave que se desbloquea escribiendo la secuencia de números está basada en la secta de los "illuminati". ** Los números están basados en la serie Lost (Son los mismos números usados en la serie, pero multiplicados por 2) * There is No Spoon es una referenca a la pelicula "La Matrix" * La canción de fondo es "Random Song 01", que también fue utilizada por RobTop en uno de los Sneak Peek de la 2.0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssRy9WKhCOk. ** Robert Topala es, de hecho, el creador de esta canción. ** En los archivos del juego, la canción se llama "secretLoop" * El cubo que se obtiene escribiendo Spooky es una referencia al Shy Guy, un enemigo del juego Super Mario Bros. * La cara en el candado se asemeja al icono de dificultad demoníaca, excepto que es gris, tiene ojos rojos y carece de cuernos. Es conocido como el Guardián del Vault. Según dice una frase de la pantalla de carga del menú, el nombre del Guardián es "Spooky". * Varias frases tienen errores ortográficos: "'ridiculous'", "your 'hopeless'", y "roses are read". * "Esta no es la sala que está buscando ..." es una referencia a Star Wars. * "¡No deberías pasar!" Y "Mi precioso ..." son las dos referencias a El Señor de los Anillos. * Puedes encontrar la palabra "Blockbite" entrando al menú de ayuda (Help 'en el menú) cerca de un costado. *Su nombre es ''Spooky. Esto gracias a la línea que dice después de introducir ese código. |-| The Vault of Secrets= thumb|270px '''The Vault of Secrets (El Baúl de los Secretos en español) es un alternativo a el The Vault que fue añadido en Geometry Dash World y acto seguido a Actualización 2.1. Tiene 5 iconos nuevos, 1 nivel, 1 moneda y 2 colores y es accesible al conseguir 50 diamantes. Tiene la misma función que el primer The Vault. Dentro de este The GateKeeper (El Guardador de la puerta en español) estará esperando. Ubicación Este nuevo Vault está localizado en la esquina de arriba a la derecha en la pantalla del menú de creador. El candado es igual al del antiguo Vault. ¿Que hay en The Vault of Secrets? En él veremos el título (The Vault of Secrets) y abajo de éste hay mensajes que cambian cada vez que toquemos a The GateKeeper. Más abajo podremos escribir códigos arriba de éste, que nos darán logros. Líneas de The GateKeeper Líneas blancas * He escuchado de ti * del jugador, el sigiloso. * ¿Piensas que puedes engañarme? * Estás muy equivocado * ¡Vete! * Debí esconder este cuarto mejor... * No deberías estar aquí... * RubRub se va a molestar... * zzzZZZ... * ¿No toques eso! * ¿Por qué tocar mis cosas? * Esperemos que RubRub no te vea aquí... * ¿Podrías irte? * Este no es cuarto que buscas * Sigilo, sigilo * Mi precioso... * ¡No deberías pasar! * Me vas a meter en problemas... * Esto se está poniendo ridículo ('ridiculous') ... * Ve a recoger algunas estrellas * ¿Tal vez hay nuevos niveles? * Solo deja de molestarme * Voy a dejar de hablar * ... * ...... * ¡Gah! * En serio, ¿todavía aquí? * Bien, pulsa el botón Respuestas a códigos correctos * ¿Mi nivel? ¿¡Quieres probarlo!? (The Challenge) * Ugh... Resbaloso (Octocube) * Debería haber sido doctor... (Seven) * O-oooooooooo AAAAE-A-A-I-A-U- JO-oooooooooooo! (Brainpower) * Claro que sí... (thechickenisonfire) * ¿Cuántos colores necesitas? (gimmiethecolor) * Desearía tener tantos brillitos... (de Estrellas) * Impresionante... (completo) * ¡¡NOOOO!! ¡LADRÓN! ¡LADRÓN! (Glubfub) * RUBRUBRUBRUBRUBRUB (RobTop) (Sin premio) * No hay código de Kappa... (Kappa) (Sin premio) * ¿Por qué tienen un cuerno? (Unicorn) (Sin premio) Respuestas a códigos incorrectos * Mal * Estás desesperado * ¿En serio? ¿Aún aquí? * ¿Qué tipo de nombre es del jugador? * No. Solo no * ¡Dispara y falla! * Te digo, no va a funcionar * ¡La puerta está abierta! Oh, espera. No lo está. * ¿Esa es tu adivinanza? * Lárgate del jugador * Nope * Ríndete, por favor. * La puerta está aún cerrada * ¡Hace cosquillas! * Inténtalo más fuerte. * No me fastidies * No te gustará cuando me enoje... * ¡Oh no! Desbloqueaste... ¡NADA! * Te quedan 3 intentos * Te quedan 2 intentos * ¡Último intento! * Es broma, intentos infinitos. * ¿Tal vez hay algo más? * Ve por unas estrellas * ¿Qué tal si NO? * del jugador, por favor ríndete... * Error, error. Respuesta mala. * Fallo * ¿Puedo sugerir que pienses? Pistas * Oh, mi cabeza... ** Me siento muy cansado ** Estaría bien tener un poco de energía ** Sabes, para mi cabeza... ** ¿Nada? OK... (sobre Brainpower) * Pues... hay un árbol ** Un árbol muy cortito ** En este árbol hay una bruja ** Una bruja muy cortita ** La bruja apesta a pescado ** Mi pregunta para ti es... ** En escala de árbol a pez ** ¿Cuántos brillitos tienes? (Sobre el de estrellas) * ¿Qué fue primero? ** ¿El pollo o el huevo? ** ... ** ¡El huevo, claro! ** Y el huevo puso al pollo... ** ... y el pollo dijo ** La contraseña está en llamas ** Necesito descansar... (Sobre Thechickenisonfire) * ¿Te cuento un secreto? ** Pero no lo digas a RubRub ** Estoy creando mi propio nivel ** Lo llamo "The Challenge" *** (El Desafío en español) ** Espero que tenga feature ** Pero probablemente no... ** RubRub nunca me notará (Sobre The Challenge) * Escuché que hiciste ** ¡Pequeño ladrón! ** Te llevaste la moneda de "Spooky" ** Eso es maldad pura ** Me gusta ** Sé qué estás pensando ** Pero nunca obtendrás tu moneda... ** La tengo a salvo ** ¡Muy inteligente para ti!... (sobre Glubfub) |-| Chamber of Time = Chamber of Time (La cámara del tiempo en español) es un alternativo al The vault. Este fue añadido en la Actualización 2.1 y es accesible al comprar el "Master Emblem" en la Tienda de Scratch. Tiene la misma función que el primer The vault. Dentro de ella también se encuentra un baúl que contiene la llave roja que se usa en el Sótano. Ubicación Este Vault se encuentra en la última página de niveles oficiales, la cual dice "Coming Soon!". Se desbloquea al tocar arriba del suelo. Codigos Traducción de diálogos antes de abrir y al abrir * ¿Quién se atreve a molestar mi sueño? ** ¿Eres tú, RobTop? No puedo verte con esta luz... ** Enséñame el emblema maestro, y te dejaré pasar. * ¡El Emblema Maestro! ** Señor RubRub, abriré la puerta para usted. ** Por favor, entra. * Espera, no eres RubRub.. ** Pareces ser habilidoso en el arte del engaño... ** Pero no importa, tus trucos acaban aquí. ** Sal ahora, antes de que causes problemas. Traducción de algunos textos * ¿Por qué fui despertado? * Sal de aquí. * No eres bienvenido aquí. * Nadie debería pasar. * Pones a prueba mi paciencia. * ... * ¿Por cuanto seguirás con esto? * ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer? *... * Gah, ¡no lo aguanto más! * El olor, me mata * ¿Puedes olerlo? * Pollo, pollo quemado * El pollo ardiente... (literalmente, está en español) * Ok, se acabó el tiempo libre * Tick Tock * El tiempo se acaba * ... * ¿En serio? ¿aún aquí? * Esta es mi primera conversación en 1000 años * No lo que esperaba... Traducción de pistas * Mi relámpago viene antes que mi rayo ** Mi rayo viene antes que mi lluvia ** Mi lluvia seca todo el suelo que toca ** ¿Qué soy? (Pista de Volcano) * Me escondo detrás de rocas y arroyos ** Debajo de montañas y colinas ** No puedo ser visto o sentido ** Ni escuchado u olido ** Mientras soy más, menos soy ** ¿Qué soy? (Pista de Darkness) * Shh, ¡silencio! ** ¿Puedes sentir como se acerca? ** Las sombras arrastrándose donde inicia ** Dice su nombre y se va ** Todo el rato, desde el amanecer al anochecer (pista de Silence) * ¿Qué siempre corre, pero nunca camina ** susurra seguido, nunca habla ** Tiene cama y nunca duerme ** Tiene boca, pero nunca come? (Pista de River) * Mientras menos consumes ** Más fuerte me hago ** Espera por mucho ** Y la muerte vendrá ** ¿Qué soy? (Pista de Hunger) Respuestas a códigos correctos * Sé como el agua, amigo mío (river) * Una pizza sería buena... (Hunger) * Respuesta ardiente, bien hecho (Volcano) * Algo que siempre arruinas.... (Silence) * Impresivo (Darkness) |-| El Sótano = El Sótano (Nombre Indefinido) es una zona accesible desde el Vault of Secrets. Mientras este no es un Vault, tiene sus recompensas. Ubicación El Sótano se ubica en la esquina inferior izquierda del Vault of Secrets se desbloquea al completar The Challenge. Información Una vez completado el The Challenge, The Gatekeeper te recompensará con un icono de cubo que se podrá reclamar en esta ubicación. Una vez reclamado el icono, al intentar salir del sótano, un "monstruo" te hablará desde las rejas, haciendo un trato contigo. El trato consiste en que si lo liberas, conseguirás un icono de cubo, un efecto de muerte y la llave púrpura. Para liberarlo, deberás conseguir tres llaves: * La llave azul, localizada en el Chaos Gauntlet (se debe completar todos los niveles para conseguirla). * La llave verde, que se la consigue al abrir el baúl gris de los 50 baúles celestes en la Sala del tesoro (The Treasure Room en inglés). * La llave naranja, que se la consigue al desbloquear el Chamber of Time, al abrir el baúl de la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla. en:Vault Categoría:Logros Categoría:Características Categoría:Otros